the_power_of_sixfandomcom-20200215-history
Scratch
“Im the prime minister— I’m the beta.” —Scratch talking to Spirit and Thunder during their banishment from the Pack Scratch, also known as the BRITISH WOLF �� ������is a wolf who lives up the mountains in the Great Falls Forest. He is in the StarPack and is the beta. He becomes the leader when the series is over after his former Alpha, or “queen” how Scratch likes to say it died of sickness. Scratch cares a lot for his pack. He would lead them into victory or if defeated, he will try and cheer his pack up. Scratch is very organized and doesn’t want any bloody knuckleheads messing around in his pack. Scratch was the wolf who banished Thunder and Spirit from the StarPack in the first episode. He’s also the one who knew where the glow rock was. Scratch is known for his stereotypical personality of British and English people. He is also known for his great knowledge of human culture and ways of life. Because of this, Scratch is often taunted by other wolves because of his “knowledge of humans” * A common remark to Scratch is “Human-brained”. However Scratch simply ignores it. His great knowledge of humans actually comes in some advantages and helps Blizzard’s Pack. example: Scratch helped Blizzard’s Pack cross the Boundary Road. His loyal packmates are Bulrush and Maggot. Apperance He is an old wolf with the color of different shades of dark blue and has white paws. (His fur color almost matches the UK flag!!) Has a short beard and bushy white eyebrows. Theres a giant scar/scratch slashing down his right eye to his cheek and a tiny scar on his nose. He is mostly seen wearing “fake-fur” or human clothing: A black top hat with a red bow and black coat and tuxedo. Has a monocole on his left eye. Extra: He is always carrying tea. Origin He got his nickname, “Scratch” because of the noticable long scratch/scar (whichever one you want to call it) slashing down his right eye. This makes his right eye appear pinkish and swollen. He is blind in that eye but that doesn’t stop him from becoming the best warriors and leaders in the StarPack. His original name is unknown though. He tells a story how he got that scratch when he defeated and killed a huge and scary bear to save his packmates in StarPack from destruction. However, some wolves don’t believe his story because of how silly it sounds. They believe he is trying to sound tough. They assumed that he got clawed from a big animal probably a bear or a hawk while hunting, but he deviantly did not save his pack from a huge bear and killed it all by himself. Origin Wolf Perspective: Scratch says he came from a far away land and got here by accident on a metal-whale. He was born in a different land. How he explains it: There were no trees or grass or green. No hills nor any nature. It was mostly on human-land where he lived. There were huge buildings bigger than the tallest pine trees in the forest and had roads and asphalters running through the humanland. Scratch remembered how every noon, a bell would ring louder than a wolves howls under the moonlight. It was attached to a big clock, the biggest clock tower in the humanland. He would miss his home sometimes but he still loves his pack. He found the StarPack when he was just a pup. The StarPack took him in and made Scratch a member of the pack. Since then, he trained as an omega, then warrior and became the best known fighters and leaders in the pack. He was later made into the beta after the former beta died. Human Perspective: Scratch originated from England. He got across the Atlantic sea by accident on a boat/ship that was going to the United States. Once he came there, he stayed not knowing how to get back to his home. But when he was in England, he lived in the city of London. The Big Ben would ring every noontime Scratch remembers. He misses his home sometimes. But he still loves him pack.